


Moov-eez

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Date Night, Getting Together, M/M, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to go to a muggle movie.





	Moov-eez

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween - **Day 10:** Horror Movie

“Moov-eez? What exactly are moov-eez?” Draco asked skeptically.

“They’re kind of like wizarding photographs, but with sound. And they play out like those shows at the theatre that you’re so fond of dragging me to.”

Draco sniffed. “You know, Potter, if we’re going to be seen together in public while Teddy is growing up, the least you can do is learn a bit of culture. It’s your duty as godfather to my young cousin to set an example.”

“Yes, Draco. You’ve told me, repeatedly, over the last few years.” Harry grinned. “And as the cousin to my young godson, it is _your_ duty to do the same.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“No need to beg, Draco, Dear. You merely need to ask.” He smirked at the glare the taller blonde man aimed down at him. “After all, Teddy is a child of two worlds. It’s only proper he be exposed to _both_. A little muggle culture is good for you.”

“I’m afraid our opinions on the matter differ.”

“Tough. We’re going.”

“What’s the point of going to this _moov-eez_ is Teddy isn’t accompanying us, anyway?”

“Well, it’s not like you drag Teddy to all those plays you insist I attend with you.”

“Potter, you’re a Lord. And the godfather of a _future_ Lord. It’s only proper that you learn how to mingle with proper society.” Draco huffed. “I see no practical reason for me to have to mingle in muggle society. It’s not like I’m meeting anyone of significant consequence.”

“I, for one, refuse to allow my godson to be related to someone who is a lazy ignoramus.” Draco balked. “There are some things you can’t accomplish with a wave of your wand. Now, bolster yourself and let’s go experience the wonder of muggle movie magic.”

“Muggle magic? Hah. Now _this_ I’d like to see.”

* * *

29 Days Later may have been overkill. But Harry had been curious of how the pureblood would react to the notion of a zombie-type of outbreak. Though, honestly, he couldn’t feel too bad about it.

Draco had been completely freaked out. To the point that he’d actually accompanied Harry home, not wanting to go back to the very large manor he resided in with only his parents and a few house elves. He jumped at every noise and shadow, convinced that something might jump out at him and either infect him or kill him.

Harry’d merely grinned as he lay in bed. The normally haughty aristocrat snuggled in his protective arms after a surprising evening of passion. If he’d known it was this easy to get Draco Malfoy in his arms, he’d have tried it sooner./p>

Now, he only hoped he could get his former rival to stay.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> 28 Days Later was released in 2002, so Teddy would be about 4 years old. I haven’t actually _seen_ that movie, but I have seen 28 Weeks Later.


End file.
